


After Hours

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, the Question preferred to work alone, but seeing Batwoman already there made her just grin. Not that anyone could tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Kate/Renee is everything to me. I should really write more femslash. This is pretty gen though if you'd rather look at it that way.

Leaning against the door, Renee felt the pack of cigarettes in her pocket and played with the urge to smoke one. Since Charlie died, she had given the habit up, but she still carried a pack with her. You never knew when you needed info, and one of the quickest ways to warm a street girl up to you was to offer her a cigarette, so Renee had kept them. 

She’d followed some advice about human trafficking from a girl and ended up at this shitty nightclub that was obviously a front for the Penguin; the ice sculptures, playboy bunny looking girls in kinky tuxedos, and actual penguins kind of gave that away. For a fleeting moment, Renee considered that she might just be a jaded Gotham native until she saw Oswald himself walking across the club to a table of incredibly drunk women. 

Waiting until the place closed for the night, she snuck into the building – obviously in her costume, because the Question was a bit more useful than former detective Renee Montoya was in this situation. 

Sneaking through the halls seemed like a great idea because the Question was excellent at sneaking. Of course, the Question also preferred to work alone, but seeing Batwoman already there made her just grin. Not that anyone could tell. 

“Hey, partner,” she whispered to the red-haired bombshell. 

“Hey, yourself,” Batwoman answered, “you ready to get to the bottom of whatever this dirtbag is up to?” 

“Only if you’re up for a team up,” the Question replied. She knew the answer before she’d even asked the question, and Batwoman’s knowing smirk was just the cherry on top of the proverbial sundae.

Yeah, the Penguin didn’t stand a chance.


End file.
